The Greatest Gift
by saishuu ressha
Summary: Sometimes the greatest gifts aren't always the most expensive.


Author: zetsubouteki  
Title: The Greatest Gift  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Subtle Haruhi/Mori  
Summary: The best gifts aren't always the most expensive...

Haruhi sighed, mentally preparing herself for another day with Ouran's infamous Host Club. Striding up to the double doors of the third music room, she was surprised to see the sign hanging on the door:

Ouran High School Host Club  
CLOSED

A small frown tugged at her lips as she went to look inside, the large room pitch black and quiet. She took another step inside, the door closing behind her with an ominous THUD. Another step. She wondered why she had decided to come in, despite the club not running that day. Maybe she had gotten too used to coming almost daily? That was most likely the case, and she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

She managed to find her way to one of the ever present couches, sitting down and surveying the room. Her eyes had gotten used to the dark and she could make out the small details she was used to seeing in light, right down to the table that appeared to be piled with sweets.

That made her wonder. If the Host Club was closed, why would there be sweets? Haruhi stood, making her way to the table slowly. As she reached the table to rooms lights flashed on in a blinding array of flashiness, poppers went off and what seemed to be the entire client base of the club as well as the members burst of corners and crevices "Happy Birthday Haruhi!" echoed around her surprised face.

Hunny bounded up to her, a gift in hand, "Happy Birthday Haru-chan!" he said, his usual smile on his face.

Haruhi looked to the members, "When did you..?"

Kyoya stepped forward, his glasses being pushed up as he moved, "Ranka informed me, and of course I felt obligated to share the information."

"Haruhi Haruhi! Is it like a commoner's birthday? I read about these surprise parties and just had to try it..." Tamaki ran up, eyes sparkling until Haruhi just nodded slightly and brushed off his attempts to keep her close.

The twins came up to her together, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and presenting their gift to her in the other, their movements in perfect synchronization, "Happy Birthday Haruhi! Come over this way and try the cake." they said, Kaoru casting a glance at Tamaki, "Yes, lets not let the 'king' bring down the mood." his pointed glare at Tamaki's dejected pose in the corner.

Haruhi was pushed along, trying to balance gifts in her arms as she was deposited in front of the giant cake, the twins being chased away by Tamaki. Mori, on duty by the cake, smiled softly at the girl in front of him, handing her the first piece of cake, "Happy Birthday." he said simply.

Haruhi smiled, turning to address everyone, "Thank you all." She was barely able to finish the sentence before she was overcome with clients offering presents and well wishes to her. She smiled more, dealing with them all until she was able to slip from the crowd.

Leaning against the wall, she watched everyone mill about, finally getting a chance to eat the cake she had been given. She never noticed the tall presence next to her until a small box appeared in front of her face. The smallest gift to be given yet. Haruhi took the box from Mori, tearing the thin paper covering it and laughing as she saw the gift, "Thank you Mori." she smiled, brighter than usual, clutching the gift in her hand by her side, "Thank you."

After the celebration, Haruhi took her usual route home, humming quietly and fiddling with the present from Mori in one hand. Tamaki had offered to drive her and the gifts home, but she had politely asked him to take just the gifts. She had been given everything from a new watch to a silk suit, but still, Mori's gift seemed the most thoughtful. Tucked behind her ear now, sat a free gift from a small electronics store, the same pencil that had been sold to gain funds for the club. To this day she still thought that pencil was the easiest to write with.


End file.
